The Knight of The Darkness
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki taking the deck of his deceased friend Itachi Uchiha's out of respect will now show the world the power of Darkness. He will show them that Darkness isn't an evil power. That it's up to the user, and Naruto is going to show Duel Academy the knights of the darkness. Beware the Power of the Shadow Paladins! Naruto x Blair/Rei x Reggie MacKenzie
1. Chapter 1

_**AzureKing: Hello all this a crossover with Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. This doesn't mean that Wicked Guardian is done, I'm making a cross with Original series, GX, and 5D's.**_

 _ **So please Enjoy it and leave Reviews on how you like it.**_

 _ **START CHAPTER!**_

A blonde boy was looking through a deck of cards smiling, "Alright guys it seems we can finally show you off." The boy stood up as he put them into a deck box for protection that was attached to a black belt with odd symbol all over the leather material. The blonde wore a white shirt that had a black jacket over it with two breasts pockets, and two fingerless gloves for his hands. He wore black long pants and had black shoes.

"Naruto?" A mature woman came entering the blondes room, despite being in her late thirties, this woman was still beautiful with her long shiny dark blue hair and sweet onyx eyes. She wore a peach kitchen apron over her dark purple sweater. "It's time, Fugaku will drive you to your exam."

"Thanks Mikoto-obaa-chan." Naruto bowed, "…I miss him." The blonde said looking at the room and then slowly to a picture of three males; one of which was him at the age of 10 and two other boys who look almost the same saved for an older teen and another boy at the same age as Naruto.

"Me too sweetie, but Itachi's in a better place now." Mikoto said softly hugging Naruto and kissing the top of his head. "C'mon you better hurry, how are you going to show off Itachi's favorite cards if you don't have anywhere to bust it out?"

A few minutes later Naruto walked outside to see a very stern face man. "Naruto." He greeted with curt nod as Naruto bowed.

"Fugaku, thanks for driving me."

The man face soften slightly as he nodded as he and Naruto enter a white Audi as they drove down to the street, as Fugaku drove he looked at Naruto shortly as he spoke, "You know Sasuke wanted to come, but his job as a card designer for Pegasus J. Crawford prevented that. He sends his apologizes."

"I know, but I don't mind he made me these." Naruto showed the inside of the jacket to show two more deck boxes. "In a way he's with me."

"I'm glad to hear that." The older man said as he smiled when noticing a white dome. "Ah we're getting close."

"Good." Naruto's eyes slowly turn into narrow close eyes as he felt a dark grin creeping across his face.

The blonde smiles as he look at new duel disk that was supposed to be…Itachi's but he never got a chance to use it. Naruto gently lock it onto his arm as it fit perfectly, gently putting his cards into the disk Naruto felt the car stop gently.

"We're here."

"Got it." Naruto looked at his top card to see…his favorite card. "Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE DOME

XXXXXXXXXX

"How was I defeat by this dropout boy?!" A pale, scrawny man with blonde hair cut into a bob-cut style growled as he lost to some novice with a kid's 'superhero' deck! "Ugh!"

"YAY! I WON!" A brunette boy cheered defeating a strong opponent and also getting into the school! The boy took out a card giving by that man he meet earlier that day made him smile, "I'll be counting on you for now on, aibou!"

Meanwhile before the man can continue he's tantrum a fellow teacher came to his side, "Uh, Professor Cronos sorry to say this but you have one more duel."

"WHAT!? I just allow that dropout boy to beat- I mean duel against moi!"

"This one is chosen by the Chancellor and Pegasus!" The man warned Cronos who gulped in horror. If the Chancellor or, god forbid, the man who made Duel Monsters catches wind of him not allowing this student in, not only his career is destroy but also his life.

"Ahem, I see allow him to come down here at once." The man said calmly trying to recollect himself. If this duelist was special enough to be chosen by those two he must show respect.

"Well…"

…

...

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TAKING A LEAK!?"

In the bathroom was Naruto whistling casually as he releases the yellow stream of urine into the urinal, "I got to _stop_ drinking so much milkshakes and soda." He finally finished his emergency as he went to the sink.

"Should you be really be this laid-back, my lord?" Naruto eyes immediately went to the mirror when he saw a man with black spiky armor with glowing blue lines all over it. "In war you must never let your guard down."

"Yeah, yeah, and blah blah with the guillotine, god you sound like Reg." Naruto chuckled as he wiped his hands on some paper. "Look, I would never let you guys down, I have you now as well as Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, Reg, and others. But you guys are my main forces, my loyal army!"

The man in black armor smiled at that and got on one knee, "Forgive my words, my faith was wavered slightly."

"Don't worry Dark, you always be there by my side like a true knight." Naruto said as he walked forward to the door. "Ready?"

"Yes, I and the rest of the Paladins will stand by with you!" The Dark armored man said before vanishing as Naruto went to the duel arena.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the duel area

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he walked in and saw the blonde professor waiting for him, "Sorry I had to use it."

The man sighed, "It's fine, but know that I won't allow it in the academy, so please don't do that again young Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Professor Cronos, I will be dueling you."

Naruto bowed politely…however when he finish his eyes gain a fierce look on them with savage grin, "Alright let's see what you're made of."

"Ohh," A blonde girl said smiling from the stands, "It seems this rookie is also confident."

"Hmph, well see soon enough Asuka." A blue spiky haired teen male nodded.

"LET'S DUEL!" Naruto and Cronos said as the blonde drew his sixth card, "I'll go first…"

 _ **Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 6 Cards-**_

 _ **Cronos: 4000 LP –Hand 5 Cards-**_

Naruto looked at his hand and smiled kindly, "I summon, Shadow Paladin, Blaster Javelin in attack mode!" Naruto said placing the monster card in the slot. Coming from a dark portal was a man wearing light black armor and wielded a large black and purple lance.

 **Shadow Paladin, Blaster Javelin, LV 3, Warrior, ATK/1600 DEF/1000 Effect: If you have Fullbau in the graveyard this card gains 400 ATK points. When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can discard one monster card to search for a Phantom Blaster Dragon to add into your hand.**

"What is that?!" Cronos said astonished at this new monster he never seen before.

"This is my deck, **Shadow Paladin's** , the Knights of Darkness in the world of light." Naruto said as he looked at his Blaster Javelin with a smile. "When a Shadow Paladin is summon normally on my side of the field I can also special summon, Shadow Paladin, Fullbau from my hand and I think I'll put him in defense mode." Coming from the same portal was a dog wearing black armor all over itself, it sat in front of Naruto as Javelin took a defensive stance.

 **Shadow Paladin, Fullbau, LV 2, Beast, ATK/1000 DEF/1000 Effect: When a Shadow Paladin is normal summon, this card can be special summon to the field from your hand or graveyard. When this does battle damage look for card that has Blaster in it's name and put it in your hand**.

"I end my turn." Naruto said as he glared at the teacher, "Hurry up."

 _ **Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 4 Cards-**_

 _Field: SP, Blaster Javelin: ATK 1600_

 _SP, Fullbau: DEF 1000_

 _ **Cronos: 4000 LP –Hand 5 Cards-**_

"Grr, I'll have you know-"

"SHUT UP AND PLAY!"

"GAK!" Cronos flinch back from Naruto's loud voice.

"I hate when the weak play to be strong and pick on others." Naruto glared at the man who sweated at the tone. "I heard from the others you used an Ancient Gear deck against a test-taker, I want to show you what real power looks like. So hurry up!"

"Whoa, this kid is little crazy." Asuka said as she saw the hate in Naruto's eyes glowed brightly.

"I think it's because he loves the game and hate when people abuse it for their own gain." The blue haired teen said. "Although I do admit the way he is acting is odd."

"Kinda reminds you from those stories you said about teaching Sho to respect others." Asuka giggled but saw Cronos took his next card.

"Alright lad, you ask for it, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" The blonde man said as a wither and ancient looking machine made of decaying clay, metal, and gears stood up. "And from my hand I play the equip spell card, Ancient Gear Tank! It raises my Gear Soldier's attack points by 600!" From the ground came a giant metal bike with a large cannon in front of the metal plate.

 **Ancient Gear Soldier Attack Points: 1300 – 1900**

"Attack that boy's Javelin!"

"Not so fast, I use a effect from my hand, by discarding Shadow Paladin, Little Skull Witch, Nemain. I can make my monsters unable to be destroyed in battle, only those who are named Shadow Paladins. So I will only take damage." Naruto said as a cute little girl barely ten appeared wearing small black armor holding a crystal skull. She created a field of lighting to deflect the blast from the cannon!

Naruto's LP: 4000 – 3700

 **Little Skull Witch, Nemain, LV 2 Spellcaster, ATK/0000 DEF/1500 Effect: You can remove this card from your hand to make all Shadow Paladin unable to be destroy in battle.**

"Gah, I end my turn with a face down!" Cronos said annoyed by the fact this new deck is given him a hard time.

 _ **Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 3 Cards-**_

 _Field: SP, Blaster Javelin: ATK 1600_

 _SP, Fullbau: DEF 1000_

 _ **Cronos: 4000 LP –Hand 3 Cards-**_

 _Field: Ancient Gear Soldier: ATK 1300 – 1900_

 _Magic/Trap Field: One Face-Down, Equip Spell card, Ancient Gear Tank_

"My turn," Naruto smiled darkly as he saw the card he drew, " **Those who defy me and try to go against the ways of peace and order, my avatar will drag you down to hell to punish you!** " Naruto chanted as he places Fullbau into the graveyard, "I sacrifice my Fullbau to summon my Avatar, **SHADOW PALADIN, BLASTER DARK**!"

Fullbau howls as a pillar of darkness engulfed it as soon it was slash in half by a dark blade. Standing in front of Naruto was a man wearing black armor that was darker than anyone could think of. In his hands was a large blade that was style into a broadsword with the tip being separate into two.

 **Shadow Paladin, Blaster Dark, LV 6, Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2250 Effect: If you have "Shadow Paladin, Blaster Javelin" in the graveyard it gains 500 ATK points. Twice per turn, by putting two Shadow Paladin from the remove pile to the graveyard you can destroy one card on the field.**

"Alright I use the magic card Foolish Burial with this card I send another copy of Fullbau from my deck to the graveyard." Naruto said with a dark smile.

"Why would you send your own monster to the graveyard, it doesn't have any effect to use in there." Cronos said until it hit him, "Unless that new card you summon can-"

"Not yet, first I use the magic card of Soul Release to banish my two Fullbau's to the remove pile! Then I use my last card in my hand to activate Foolish Burial again, and send my last Fullbau in the graveyard!" Naruto said as everyone was now just shock at his own way of playing, why would he deliberately harm his own field? "Now Blaster Javelin attacks Ancient Gear Soldier with Blaster thrust!" The man nods as he rushed forward heading to the machine monster riding the tank it had.

"You must be stupid to think that my powered up monster will lost to that weakling." Cronos smirk but it quickly melted into a pathetic scared look as Naruto glared at him.

"Due to Fullbau in my graveyard, Blaster Javelin effect is now on. As long as there's a copy of Fullbau Javelin's attack points increase by 400!" Naruto said as the monster lance gain a dark aura as Blaster Javelin threw it the tank exploding it and the monster…until a flying gear went straight towards Naruto and smack him in the face! "UGH! What the hell?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I think I forgot to mention when Ancient Gear Tank is destroyed you take 600 points of damage." Cronos chuckled wanting to use this to discourage Naruto but the way the boy's anger was starting to frighten him.

"At least you still take 100 points of damage and with your monster gone you're wide open." Naruto said. "Blaster Dark, you know what to do!"

The knight nods as he disappeared into the ground by sinking into the shadow, "Where he go?!" Cronos said before looking behind himself and saw Blaster Dark stab him behind with his huge blade. "GAH!"

"And I end my turn." Naruto said as Cronos nodded.

 _ **Naruto: 3700 – 3100LP –Hand 0 Cards-**_

 _Field: SP, Blaster Javelin: ATK 1600 – 2000_

 _SP, Blaster Dark: ATK 2500_

 _ **Cronos: 4000 – 3900 – 1400 LP –Hand 3 Cards-**_

 _Field:_

 _Magic/Trap Field: One Face-Down_

Back at the stands Asuka just gave an odd look to Naruto who held onto the only card he had, "The way he plays seems too risky. What do you think about it Ryo?"

"It's not for me to judge, Asuka." The blue haired teen now named Ryo sighed.

"Sister, sister, look it's the Metal Dragon and The Dancer." A girl spoke softly but still enough for Asuka and Ryo to hear as they turn around. They saw a red haired girl wearing a black Cheongsam. On the right side of her head was a black flower.

Beside her was a blonde haired girl nodding and whispering loudly, "Sister, sister, it seems that the ones who talk more are the one who lose the most ne?" Unlike the red haired girl she wore a simple white Cheongsam with a white flower on her left side of her head.

"Right, right." The blacked dressed girl nodded in agreement. "The losers we just defeated right Shiro?"

"Yes, yes Kuro." The blonde haired girl nodded.

"Hey, we can here you!" Asuka shouted at the girls who just continue to speak.

"Shiro, Shiro, the one with ugly face is speaking to us, is she really a duelist?" Kuro asked the blonde haired Shiro.

"Kuro, Kuro, I'm afraid she is-" The now named Shiro said but was stunned as she saw the duel.

"What's wrong Shiro?" Kuro asked as she also saw what was going on.

"Big brother…" They said softly this time no one else heard them.

"Now I use Magical Mallet, now I can send any cards I don't want to the deck and draw the same number I used to send to them." Cronos said putting his whole hand, which were three cards, into the deck then redrew three new cards after shuffling. "Hehe, now I use the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my face down card, which is Golden Wicked Idol, now I can summon one Evil God Token." In front of Cronos was now a large serpent like monster covered in gold metal skin, "Now I use Ancient Gear Catapult to sacrifice it to summon any Ancient Gear monster regardless of its summoning conditions. Behold the Ancient Gear Golem!"

 **Ancient Gear Golem, ATK/DEF 3000/3000:Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

Naruto watched as giant hand popped from the ground placing it on the floor as it pushed down as the rest of the machine came. It was giant machine monster made of decaying metal and gears but it had glowing red eyes. The being was probably nearly the height of 8 or 9 feet. The dusty and worn out but that state just gave its appearance more frightening, "That's just great…" Naruto deadpanned at the monster.

"Now I attack Javelin with Golem!"

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled as the fist of Ancient Gear Golem crushed Javelin as the broken blade from the lance hit Naruto and depleted his Life points.

"I end my turn Uzumaki, but do remember that there're only a handful of cards in Duel Monsters that can go head-to-head against my golem." Cronos said as Naruto smiled "You sure about that? I would double check the field if I were you."

Cronos looks confused but then notices Blaster Dark gaining a dark aura around it.

 _ **Naruto: 3100 – 2100LP –Hand 0 Cards-**_

 _Field: SP, Blaster Dark: ATK 2500– 3000_

 _Magic/Trap Field: None_

 _ **Cronos: 1400 LP –Hand 3 Cards-**_

 _Field: Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 3000_

 _Magic/Trap Field: None_

" _Why does that monster have the same attack points as my Golem!?" Cronos says with eyes widened._

"Since Blaster Javelin in the graveyard, Blaster Dark's effect activates giving him an extra 500 ATK points." Naruto explains and then draws his card.

"Final Turn!" Naruto Declared.

"Final Turn?" Cronos said raising his eyebrow, "That's the card you have drawn."

"No, I meant this is my victory." Naruto said as he activated his card, "I use Blaster Dark's ability, by sending two cards with Shadow Paladin in its name from the remove pile to the graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field…and I chose that Ancient Gear Golem!"

"What!?" Cronos says in shock.

"Blaster Dark, send that piece of outdated tech into the Stone Age where it belongs!" Naruto snaps his fingers as Blaster Dark stabs the sword into the ground as purple colored lightning jumped from the blade and hit the golem dead on reducing it into dust and ash in a matter of seconds! "Blaster Dark annihilate Cronos and his Life points!"

The dark knight nods as he slowly walked forward causing Cronos to twitch and flinch with each step he took, as the man held up his blade over Cronos as everyone watch as the blade stood still and-

"BOO!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

*SHING!*

Cronos fell on his butt when Blaster Dark slashed him and slowly vanished as the holograms were now off.

 _ **Naruto: 2100LP**_

 _ **Cronos: 0 LP**_

Naruto smiled as the silence was the only thing audible in the dome, no one dare spoke as the blonde walked forward, "I expected better from a man who is a Professor." but the smile left his face for an annoyed glare, "But I all did was battle a bully who only cares about his past glory rather than focusing to better himself. Send me to Osiris Red and you'll prove my point that you're nothing but a worm with false power, send me to Obelisk Blue and you acknowledge my strength. But know this, I was chosen by two very important people for a reason."

Naruto look at all the students watching him talk down to Cronos, "I have no quarrel with any of you, but those who act like this cowardly man, doesn't deserve to be here. I will flush out the weak portraying to be the strong and show them their real place." Naruto said as he left walking back to where Fugaku parked.

However the two girls were watching him with stoic looks, "Sister, it seems he chosen the Darkness over the Royal Light and Force of the Aqua." Shiro said softly.

"Don't worry in school, we'll persuade him to choose the right clan." Kuro said with small smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde boy was now in front of a grave that said 'Uchiha Itachi', "Hey…sorry I've been away. But guess what? I just beat the snot out of a snooty duelist, hehe!"

The blonde boy then took a sit in front of Itachi's grave with a sad smile, "I'll be away for now, heading to the academy tomorrow. I wanted to head to America but you know your mom and dad will be worry sick about me."

…

…

…

"Thank you Itachi, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be playing Duel Monsters still, thanks." Naruto said standing up as he was openly crying. Taking a step back ready to head to Fugaku car, but stop as he looked back with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be back to tell you some great stories. Maybe Sasuke will also visit…ja ne."

Naruto look up at the sky smiling, "This is going to be a good choice, what could happen in the next four years?"

XXXXXXXXXX

KAIBA CORP.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…you want me to allow two of your best students to spend a year in my school?" A brunette teen said as a dark haired man with dark goatee nodded.

"Yes, I have feeling that both the American Duel Academy and your Duel Academy will be good friends and rivals…mister Sato Kaiba."

The teen smiled as he looks at the man with a cocky smirk, "Alright, its time to show you who has the better school anyway, Principal MacKenzie. You have my permission to enter the school after the first exam is done."

"Wonderful, my son and daughter will be delighted to spend a year there." The man said as Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Your children? I thought you said your best students will be the ones to go." The teen said with a scowl to be presented on his face. "You better not use me as some kind of meal ticket punk."

"Heavens no, my children are the best in my Duel Academy. Why they have Planet Series cards in their decks. Weren't you the one who issued them when they were printed out?" Principal MacKenzie said with kind smile which made Kaiba growl.

"I see…no matter. This ends our discussion, please let the door hit you on the way out." Kaiba said as the man chuckled.

As the man was walking in the hallway he's eyes turn dark and was filled with evil intentions, 'Now I can get those three cards to summon myself again! Shadow Paladin, Royal Paladin, Aqua Force, and the other two dragon clans will be mine! With Reggie and David as my loyal weapons…I…WON'T…LOSE!'

 _ **AK: Well that was a thing**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long: HEY~!**_

 _ **AK: Sorry, anyway this Naruto is yes...using Shadow Paladins from the game Cardfight Vanguard. And before you asked there are others who have other decks too. I wanted to change things up, and yes Wicked Guardian Naruto and 5D's Naruto have they own Cardfight Vanguard decks.**_

 _ **And also Naruto isn't evil, he's a bit like Kai from Cardfight Vanguard only interested in strong opponents. However he is more sociable and likable, he only acts like Kai when they are people like Season 1 Chazz and Cornos. So you know that won't go away due to how the Blue's act in Duel Academy. So please like and Review and have great day!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure King: Hey y'all, I have the second chapter of this Yugioh GX x Naruto crossover!**_

 _ **Time for some Q and A~!**_

BloodySS2God _ **: Thanks it was hard to find the right way to make these guys work.**_

RoyalTwinFangs _ **: The Ravengers will be made later on, these are Naruto's**_

 _ **Without anymore waiting I'll present the chapter!**_

 **CHAPTER START**

Naruto smiled as he opened his eyes to see the ocean view of the…ocean…that was lame.

The blonde after getting his clothes and necessary things, the morning was a helicopter in front of his house with other students ready to join the academy.

After a weeping Mikoto and a hug from the usually stoic Fugaku, Naruto left for his school and now was overseas to head for the island. He smiled as the blonde saw transparent figures from his deck, like Blaster Javelin, Skull Witch, and others flying next to flying vehicle or swimming in the ocean.

' _It seems the rest of clan are enjoying the sea life.'_ Blaster Dark faced appeared in the glass window as his voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

' _Yes, it seems so.'_ Naruto answered his knight while feeling the machine slowly descending. "Looks like we're here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked to the school with the other students noticing other students wearing blue jackets, the ones he could recognize from the exam, were glaring at him. The blonde glared back ten times more intense towards them, thus causing them to step back in fear.

The blonde sighed before he saw two girls that caught his attention; they were standing behind the Chancellor Samejima and Chronos-sensei.

The Chancellor Samejima was large man, wearing a dark maroon school jacket; he was bald with only eyebrows and beard/moustache combo, as his last remaining hair. "Hello young students! Welcome to Duel Academy!"

The new students just look confused as the Chancellor spoke, "Normally I would relish the chance to speak to you all in person, but sadly I am here to also explain some things. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, please come forward now."

The blonde in question didn't move as he just watched as the two girls behind Samejima just looked for him from their spots.

"Please come forward, I swear you're not in trouble."

After hearing that Naruto sighed as the male step forward not wanting to ruin his chance for being pardon or whatever. However he noticed that many students were gathering around the scene, "Yes, sorry sir, I'd had to make sure that you weren't going to kick me out."

Chronos seemed to turn red from Naruto's words as he spoke/yell at the blonde, "Non~! You shall respect you're betters-"

"I respect those who are _my_ betters, unlike you Chronos, our duel left me with a bitter aftertaste in my mouth, when beating your best deck." Naruto said as many students who weren't at the exams to speak in shock and interest. "Now, the Chancellor gave me the chance to be here, so I'll give him the respect for getting me here."

"Ha, I like you; we need more students with moxie." Samejima chuckled as he coughed into his hand to clear throat. "I was told by Chronos that with your disrespect for-"

"People who are weaker than me." Naruto comically added his two cents.

"Authority, but with your talents, the teachers have been stuck with two options for you. Between Osiris Red and Obelisk Blue,"

"…Red." Naruto deadpanning, "I rather not be in a dorm with snotty stuffy idiots, I might try to blow up the place, just to not be there."

"I see…" The Chancellor said slightly shock by the choice as nod, "Alright all students please follow me. We're going to get your school clothes and tell about the school."

Naruto and the rest followed the kind man, but not before passing the girls… the blonde turn his head to smile gently at the two girls who look back at him with sad eyes…

"Onii-chan…"

Naruto looked away as he heard the voices from the two girls; all he can do was just walk away…

Like he always did…

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he had his Osiris jacket on with the other newbie students listening to Samejima as seemed to reach the end of his speech, "Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the next King of Games!"

Naruto sighed as he walked away to head for the outside the school, "Well at least the headmaster wasn't like that Chronos."

"HEY!"

"Hmm?" Naruto turn his head to see a brunette boy wearing a red jacket like him. "Who are you?"

The teen smiled at Naruto, "My names Yuki Judai!"

"Naruto…just Naruto." The blonde said as Judai looked at Naruto, "What is it?"

"Let's duel!"

Naruto raise an eyebrow as he looked at his new schoolmate, "Why?"

"Cause you're awesome, I mean those Dark Paladins are cool!" The brunette grinned as he also made Naruto smile.

"Hmph, I like you." Naruto said as he looked at the fellow red colored student, "What deck do you use?"

"A superhero deck! Elemental Hero!" Judai exclaimed, as Naruto seem interested.

"Those revolve around fusions huh?" Naruto question as he nodded, "Those are a great deck when used right."

"C'mon let's duel!" The teen said as Naruto shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm starving, I have to eat." Naruto said as Judai followed him. "So I heard you also beat Chronos?"

The brunette smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, whoo that was fun!"

Naruto stopped smiling as he looked at the follow teen, "You do realize he was trying his best to kick you out right?"

Judai just scratches the back of his head, "True, but hey at least I'm here."

"Ju~dai!"

The blonde turns his body to see a light blue haired boy walking to them, "There you are!"

"Oh sorry Sho!" Judai said as he chuckled, "I saw Naruto and wanted to talk to him."

Naruto looked at the new person, he was shorter than Judai almost a head worth, with big bright blue hair and had little glasses. Like Naruto and Judai he wore the red Osiris jacket, "We need to head to our dorm."

"We were on our way." Naruto explained as he went on ahead.

XXXXX

Naruto look at the run down dorm as he chuckled, "I guess Seto Kaiba has some ways to get back at the King of Games." He laughed as the blonde walked up the steps, "According to my email, my room is at the end of this building." He quickly headed to the room. "I hope I don't have any roommates."

The Shadow Paladin user was happy to see that indeed he was the only person in this room given the single bed, "Today's a win, hanging out in the Red dorm and away from the stuck ups."

He said as Blaster Dark appeared with others from the clan, "My lord, perhaps you should meet your kin."

Javelin also nods his head, "While we do have...complications with them and their own clans. You should mend your relationships with them."

The blonde smiled as he jump back first into his bed, "Nah, my bond with them are strong."

The two Blaster's exchange odd looks at each other, "Can you please elaborate on the situation?"

"I don't have any ill towards them, I still love my mom and dad. But they were going take you guys away." Naruto explained still looking at the ceiling. "Itachi pass you guys to me...even if it wasn't the case my dueling finally was fun again. You guys may have swore loyalty to me, but I swore that as long as I'm here, that I will be your King." Naruto said standing up as Blaster Blade and Javelin took a knee with mind smiles on their faces.

"Right!"

Before the blonde can continue Judai walked in, as he passed through Naruto's allies, "Hey Naruto! Come on its dinnertime!"

The blonde just fell back into his bed with a smile, "Ugh...too tired...but I am _so_ hungry…" He said jokingly as he stood up. "Coming!" The Shadow Paladin user opened the door to see the two freshmen standing there. "So what's to eat?"

"I heard that the dinners are going to be feast!" Sho said excitedly as Naruto seem a little sadden at the news. From he can tell the Red dorm was the bottom of the barrel in funding and skill players, Judai wasn't among them nor was he, but it meant that he has to live in a less than desirable room, bed, and…

OH…

…

HELL…

…

TO THE NO!

Naruto eye twitch crazily to the point it was making a clicking sound that one might hear from an old typewriter, "No, I'm going to starve to death by tomorrow!"

One thing that no one knew about Naruto was that he a never ending hungry, to the point that his birth family and Itachi's family all had to suffer from. A meal was like a small snack for him, in just a few seconds, a minute at most, and his stomach would ache in pain and emptiness!

25 percent of his reason to heading to Duel Academy is that he would be fed properly and as much as he wanted! The blonde mood made Sho nervous but Judai just smile, "So I guess you're hungry?"

The question thankfully snap Naruto back to normal as he nodded, as he will fix his starving problem later, "Y-Yeah, ahem, let us go."

The three enter the mess hall as other students were there eating an almost old fashioned cafeteria, Naruto mentally cringe at the small portions...he is going to die tonight if that's all he can have.

 _RING~RING~RING~!_

The blonde looks down to feel and hear his PDA going off, "New video message?" He murmured as he touches the icon to play it.

The screen showed a small window showing the two girls from earlier this afternoon, "Naruto." The blonde haired girl said with a kind smile. "We graciously invite you, to be our guest the female blue dorm."

The red haired girl nodded as she too, gave a loving smile, "We hope that you will join us in the feast and also-"

Naruto didn't allow the video to finish as he was already salivating at the idea of a real _feast_! And with all those high class wannabe girl duelists, who properly are more interested in dieting than food, means one thing…

ALL THE FOOD HE CAN EAT AND MAYBE HAVE LEFTOVERS FOR DAYS!

He turns to look at Judai and Sho with a semi-craze look as he spoke, "Got any plans tonight?"

XXXXX

LATER THAT NIGHT

XXXXX

"Are you sure we can do this?" Sho said as he followed Judai and Naruto to the Blue female dorms, "I mean it's against the rules."

"Technically we got an invite from them, when that happens we can visit them on the day we receive it." Naruto explained as he pulled out his PDA to use the code to enter the dorm. "Alright time to eat."

"Wait I think-"

"NOPE~!" Naruto sing out as he kicked the double doors to open them, as all the females in the Obelisk dorm look at three males. "...How's it going?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto expertly moved into the building as the girl threw food at him, only for him to-

"NUM! NUM! NUM!"

Ate each flying food sent at him!

"Excuse me!"

The blonde stopped as he stops eating some garlic breadsticks to see a teacher walking to him, "Mmp?" He asked only to have food come out of his mouth.

She wore of a variation of the standard Obelisk Blue girls' uniform, consisting of a white jacket with blue trim, a pink skirt and heeled boots colored brown. Her red hair has one bunch that sticks out over the right side of her head. She wears a pair of earrings, and her lips represent a soft shade of red lipstick. Her large grey eyes complete her look. "Yes you. Why are you here?"

After eating a piece of steak Naruto pulled out his PDA, "I got invited here by my-"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Everyone now looked at the stairs to see the twins running down to hug him, "Haha, it's good to see you again Kuro and you too Shiro."

The twins beamed at him that caused their teacher to walk towards them, they return to their stoic face and spoke, "Emi Ayukawa." Kuro started as her sister continue.

"We have send Naruto, our brother, the invitation to celebrate with him." Shiro explained as they move their hands to point at their brother's stomach. "He has a very high metabolism-"

"That can cause him great pain if he doesn't eat as much as possible." Kuro said with sad smile.

"Look if you told me that beforehand I would allow him to-"

"Hey." Naruto started as he walked towards them.

"Yes?" Emi asked as Naruto seem oddly concern.

"So that food over there...that was for the students and free for anyone right?" Naruto asked as he patted his stomach.

"Yes? Why?" The teacher said looking over Naruto to see that _all_ of the food was gone...it was lick clean to the point everything including the table was sparkling.

"Good, by the way, you're out of food. Burp~" The young man said as his sister giggled as they saw at Naruto.

"We're glad that you-"

"Are returning home." The sister said together as Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked seriously with hand over his deck box.

"Our Video told you that if you come, that means-" Kuro began walking towards her brother with hopeful eyes.

"You are going to let go of those Shadow Paladins, for my Royal Paladins." Shiro said with a blush, before being caught in a headlock by her sister.

"You mean _my_ Aqua Force!"

"But onii-sama is like an everlasting bright light!"

"But he has so much patience and leadership to command of the Aqua Force!"

"Uh girls?" Naruto started as Kuro and Shiro glared at each other.

"Hold up, Onii-sama!" They said in unison.

Shiro pointed at her sister's face, "My Paladins need their King, for he is a kind and gallant Knight!"

"My Ocean army needs their general to lead them to the storm of battles!"

"Girls!"

"Who the hell cares for a dismantle navy?" Shiro said as Kuro gap at the insult.

"Dismantle-?! THAT'S IT!" She screamed tackling at her sister.

Everyone just blinked as the girls created a comically dust fight as Naruto sighed and pull up his sleeves, "Okay hold up!" He said putting his hands into the fight separating the girls in each hand.

"Look the good thing is that Naruto is back." Kuro stated as she and her sister dangled from Naruto's grip.

"Indeed-"

Naruto sighed as he gently place them down, "Look, I'm not giving up Itachi's deck, the Shadow Paladins are my only team."

The twins look at each other in horror, "NO!" They yelled standing up with scare expressions, "Mom and dad- you...why?!"

"I said it when I left...I will not forsake the cards Itachi gave me for family traditions." Naruto stated with a sad frown.

Shiro took a step forward with a rebellious look, "No! I-I challenge you!"

Naruto looked shock as he shook his head, "No stop-!"

"I Shiro Uzumaki-Namikaze challenge you, my brother, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to duel. If I win, you will return the deck to the Uchiha's and return home after the school year ends!"

Naruto close his mouth unable to answer his sister, she has done it now, "Shiro...I can't-"

"Please…" She begged as Kuro also look with sad eyes.

"I accept, but if I win, I want to come here and eat whenever I want." Naruto said as he sighed at the bet.

"Deal!" The blonde haired girl announced as she brought out her deck. "Ready?"

Naruto raise a finger, "Wait…" he answered as he walked to Judai. "Do you have a spare Polymerization?"

"Huh? Yeah why?" The carefree teen said as Naruto smiled.

"I need one, and I forgot to pack it." He lamely chuckled at his excuse but nonetheless Judai did handed Naruto a copy of it.

Turning back and activating his duel disk Naruto look at his sister, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The two duelists quickly inserted their decks as the duel began, "LET'S DUEL!"

 **Naruto LP 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Shiro LP 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

Naruto pulled out a card as he smirked, "Alright, I start off with a normal summon, come Shadow Paladin, Black Sage, Charon!" Naruto announced as his monster appeared. It was young silver haired young man wearing a black and blue robe and wields a large blue book.

 _ **Shadow Paladin, Black Sage, Charon, LV 1, Spellcaster Atk 1600/Def 1300**_

The young man eyes went wide as he saw Shiro, turning his head to Naruto he spoke, " _Uhh master? Not to sound scared, but your sister is here._ "

The blonde sighed, "Yeah...just get ready to fight your sister clan."

" _Ha, sister…_ " Charon chuckled as he nodded.

"I placed one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Field: Charon (Monster), 1 face down**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Shiro LP 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

Shiro drew her sixth card as she look at Naruto, "This is for your own good…"

The blonde couldn't meet her gaze as he sighed, "I won't let you take my clan."

"We'll see about that, I summon Royal Paladin - Little Sage, Marron!" Shiro called out, summoning a blond boy with glasses and blue robes over his form with a big hat on his head, while he held a spell book.

 _ **Little Sage, Marron, LV 3, Magician Atk 1200/Def 1700**_

The boy opens his eyes, as he looked shock to see Naruto, "My lord _You're here?"_

Naruto waved at the Little Sage, "Yo, long time no see Marron, how's the others?"

"I then equip him with the equip-spell card, Black Pendent! This raises his ATK points by 500 and then I'll attack you!" Shiro said as she pointed to the Shadow Paladin. "MARRON! Take down Charon!"

The blonde nodded opening his book and created a ray of blue energy at the dark dress teen!

Naruto glared as he activated his card, "Permanent Trap card activate! Go Spirit Barrier!"

"Spirit what?" Kuro asked, as she seems confused.

"Spirit Barrier. As long as I control a Monster, I take no battle damage."

Charon took the blasted but instead of shattering away into pieces he slowly faded away with a smirk at Shiro.

"B-But that's not suppose to be in a Shadow Paladin deck!" Shiro said with anger.

"Too late, it already is. Now are you done?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"At least Charon is gone…" She looked at her hand and smirk, "I place two face-down cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Naruto LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Field: Spirit Barrier (Trap)**

 **Shiro: LP 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Field: Marron Atk 1700 (Monster), 2 face downs, Black Pendent (Spell)**

Naruto drew his next card and sighed, ' _Royal Paladins...they were my first cards I used before Itachi gave me his deck.'_ The Shadow Paladin user sadly thought to himself as he looks at his hand. _'I have to use them. It's the only way I can honor his memory.'_ He thought before saying out loud. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck!" He said, doing as the card instructed. "Heh, just what I was looking for. I summon Blaster Javelin in ATK mode!"

 _ **Shadow Paladin, Blaster Javelin, LV 3, Warrior, Atk 1600/Def 1000 Effect: If you have Fullbau in the graveyard this card gains 400 ATK points. When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can discard one monster card to search for a Phantom Blaster Dragon to add into your hand.**_

The man appeared as he twirled his lance before pointing it at Shiro, as Naruto's sister smirked. "That card is still a hundred points weaker than my Sage."

"With my next card…I use Foolish Burial, (Japanese artwork)" As he smirk right back at his sister shock face, "To send Fullbau from my deck to the graveyard. Now because of his effect Javelin's attack goes up by 400!"

"Oh no!" Shiro said as she realized that Naruto is using the advantage of the Paladins.

" _No sacrifice is forgotten._ " Naruto said in English, "The code of the Shadow Paladins, even if the battle may cost them pain, they shall win to avenge their fallen comrades! Go Javelin, take down Marron!"

Shiro growled as the soldier's spear stab through Marron and shattered him into pixels! "Dammit, but due to the effect of Black Pendent you get nailed with 500 points of damage!"

"Great." Naruto said with a growl when his LP dropped.

 **Naruto LP: 3500**

 **Shiro LP: 3700**

"I end my turn with a face down." Naruto said with a light sigh.

 **Turn 4**

 **Naruto LP: 3500**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Field: Spirit Barrier (Trap), Blaster Javelin ATK 2000 (Monster), 1 Face Down**

 **Shiro: LP 3700**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Field: 2 face downs**

"Alright, now I got you! Draw!" Shiro said as she activates her one of her face down cards, "I activate the Permanent Trap card Ultimate Offering! (English version)"

"Huh, never seen that card." Judai said as he looks at Sho. "Know what it does?"

"It's a rookie card, you spend 500 Life Points to normal summon multiple monsters." The blue haired teen said.

"Exactly! I normal summon Royal Paladin, Barcgal!" Shiro said while pointing at Naruto, "This is your defeat! With his effect since he is the only monster on my field, I can special Summon Royal Paladin, Future Knight, Llew from the deck!" Two blue portals came from behind her as a mechanical metal wolf and a young man wearing white metal armor appeared. "Next I use the card, Card of Sanctity, now we draw until we have six cards."

 **Royal Paladin, Barcgal, LV 4, Beast-Warrior, Atk 1500/Def 1200 Effect: When this card is summon if there's no other monster on the field you can special summon Royal Paladin, Future Knight, Llew to the field.**

 **Royal Paladin, Future Knight, Llew, LV 4, Warrior, Atk 1200/Def 1000 Effect: You can remove this card from play with another Royal Paladin to summon Blaster Blade from your deck.**

"Fine." Naruto said as both players drew until they had six; Naruto drew 3 cards and Shiro drew 5 cards. "Ah…" he gasped looking at the card he had. "Go on…"

"I used Ultimate Offering effect, I spend 500 Life Points to summon High Dog Breeder, Akane!" Suddenly a red haired girl appeared she wore with tight white shirt with a large blue tie and tight black pants.

 **Shiro LP: 3200**

 **High Dog Breeder, Akane, Warrior, Lv 2 Atk 500/Def 1500 Effect: You can special summon one Beast Warrior type monster from your deck to the field in def mode.**

"With her effect, I now special summon one beast-warrior type to the field from my deck! Join the army, Pongal!" Akane whistled as a dark colored wolf appeared on the field!

 **Royal Paladin, Pongal, Beast-warrior, Lv 1, Atk 1500/Def 1000 Effect: You can remove this card and any 3 royal paladin cards on your field or graveyard to draw one Soul Savior Dragon to your hand.**

"Lastly I used my last face-down,the Permanent Trap Call of the Haunted (English version), now I bring back Marron from the grave!" With a hand coming from the floor, Marron who was covered in dirt rose from the ground as he glared at the person who killed him.

"Now I have everything I need." Shiro said as she smiled at her brother's expression.

"Huh? What do you mean? I know your deck inside out. I doubt you can beat me on this turn." Naruto said, as he seems confused.

"I have a secret weapon…" Shiro said as she looks at her card, "I sacrifice Llew and Marron to special summon. Sanctuary Guard Dragon!"

Naruto eyes widen, as did his Blaster Javelin as they saw the roof glowing bright as a large white portal appeared with a slowly descending white armored dragon! It eyes, wings, and other parts of its body glowed teal as it took it place behind Shiro.

 **Sanctuary Guard Dragon, Dragon, Lv 8, Atk 2800/Def 2500, Effect: You can only Special Summon this card by tributing two Royal Paladin Monsters. Once per turn, you can special summon one monster with Lv 2 or lower from the deck or hand to the field, that card cannot attack for the rest the turn. When this card attacks, for each Lv Two or lower monster on the field, this card gains 400 attack points.**

"Well shit…" Naruto blinked in shock.

"Language~!" Shiro and Kuro shouted cutely.

"Oh shut up you two, goody two-shoes!" Naruto shouted back comically. "Ugh… I have never seen that card though."

"Mom and dad gave us the new improve decks. We got new versions and stronger cards!" Kuro stated as she smiled.

"Take him down my wonderful Dragon!" Shiro order loudly.

The monster roared as it sword glowed beautifully white, "Blade of the Holy Sanctuary!" The dragon swung its sword as a wave of light energy stuck down Javelin! But no damage was made due to Spirit Barrier. "Now, Akane take down Naruto!"

The girl jumps up as she used her whip to strike him across his face, "Oww! At least I now know I don't have a thing for pain."

"Gross!" Shiro blushed red at the information!

 **Naruto LP: 3500 - 3000**

"Now with Barcgal!" The metal wolf dashed and bites Naruto's neck!

"Gah!"

 **Naruto LP: 3000 - 1500**

"Pongal! Take him down and end this duel!" Shiro said with a smile, "I won! Nii-sama will come home now!"

"I use Ultimate Offering!" Naruto shouted as everyone was shock, "I summon Abyss Healer! With her effect I gain another 500 Life points and then I used Ultimate Offering again!"

"What? You can't-"

"I have my own copy on my side!" Naruto announced as the hologram face down revealed to be indeed, Ultimate Offering (Japanese version).

 **Abyss Healer, Spellcaster, LV 3, A/D 0000/1600, Effect: For every Shadow Paladin that's on the field when this is summon you gain 500 Life points.**

 **Naruto LP: 1000 - 1500**

"No fair!" Kuro pouted, stomping her foot.

"It so is fair!" Naruto smiled as he slammed down his card, "Blaster Dark, my partner, stand by my side!"

 **Shadow Paladin, Blaster Dark, LV 6, Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2250 Effect: If you have "Shadow Paladin, Blaster Javelin" in the graveyard it gains 500 ATK points. Twice per turn, by putting two Shadow Paladin from the remove pile to the graveyard you can destroy one card on the field.**

In pillar of darkness that engulfed the Abyss Healer, the dark armored man walked out with his blade in hand, with his stern glare looking at the Royal Paladins. "With Blaster Javelin in the grave, his attack points are now 3000!"

 **Naruto LP: 1500 - 1000**

Shiro glared at the Shadow Paladin, "So that's…I end the battle phase to go to Main Phase Two, with my Dragon's effect, I special summon one Level 2 or lower monster from my grave. I'm adding another Akane!" She announce as a second Akane appeared but this time with a lighter shade of red for her hair color. "In defense mode!"

"Naruto, it's time to give up… please." Shiro said looking at her brother with sad eyes, as did the Royal Paladins, "We only want you home, I miss my big brother…"

"Me too!" Kuro said standing next to her sister, "Why can't you let go of those Shadow Paladins and come home again?"

Naruto looked at his hand as he chuckled...before looking up, "Because… they chosen me to be their King. Don't get me wrong, I love both Aqua Force and Royal Paladins, but the Shadow Paladins need their king, and I'll be damned if I don't stay with them!"

"End turn." Shiro says.

 **Turn 5**

 **Naruto LP: 1000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Field: Spirit Barrier (Trap), Blaster Dark ATK 3000, Ultimate Offering (Trap)**

 **Shiro: LP 3200**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Field: Sanctuary Guard Dragon, Pongal, Barcgal, High Dog Breeder, Akane x2 (Monsters 5), Ultimate Offering (Trap)**

"Then I have no choice but to beat you next turn!" Shiro said with a glare. _'He has Blaster Dark as his only monster and no face down cards. Plusonce my dragon attacks it's full power will be released and will overpower Itachi's own dragons...I can beat him…_ '

Gulp~!

"Huh?" The blonde haired girl snapped when hearing that loud sound, she saw Naruto whose eyes were… filled with the desire to eat!

"Sorry… I really tried my best to hold in my hunger...but I can't hold back anymore… FINAL TURN! DRAW!" Naruto shouted with a slightly dark look.

"Liar!" Shiro pouted, "I have five monsters ready to tear you apart!"

"Well I just need only one to beat you!"

"You're bluffing and I'm calling it!" Shiro said.

"Hmhm… Shiro… Kuro… remember that story Itachi told us about that dragon?" Naruto asked sweetly as the twins slightly were creep out by his tone.

"Y-yeah?" They answer once again in perfect synch. "A dragon who hunger is unmatched and equal to its strength…"

Naruto smiled as his left eye change color from blue to dark purple, "Good, time to see what it looks like!"

"What?"

"You heard me. First I use the magic card, Polymerization! (Alternate Japanese Konami artwork)" Naruto said as he took two cards, "I use two Dark Metal Dragons as fusion material for this!" Two large dragons appeared before quickly swirling around each other to create the new beast.

Naruto spread his arms apart as he spoke with a purple aura that was around him menacingly, **"** _ **Witness as my hunger for the strongest will be the foundation for a poison that will melt all into my next meal**_ **!"**

As he said this the floor suddenly gain a large purple muddy puddle as a purple flower started to bloom from it, soon it started to gain sharp teeth as more flowers started to bloom! However the stranger event was that the mud started rise showing a large purple dragon!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Shiro and Kuro freaked out.

Red and yellow orbs glowed as it stretch its body, purple plated armor was on it, with four pillars on it's back, and face opened to show two mouths both dripping with saliva and shiny sharp teeth! Blue vines were going through its body as it screeches an ungodly sound of hunger! " _ **Oh starving dragon, awaken to devour all who dares call themselves strongest.**_ _ **YŪGŌ SHŌKAN**_ _ **! My Deadly Dragon of Beautiful damnation and hunger, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!**_ _ **(2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Artwork)"**_

"W-What the hell is that?!" Shiro screamed at the dragon, "That's not a Shadow Paladin!"

"Fusion Dragon?" Kuro said horrified to do anything else but fell to her rear end.

"Whoa…" Judai said with awe inspired smile.

"S-Scary…" Sho stated as he saw Naruto's hair slowly floating almost demonically.

"Now you're screwed," Naruto's voice said with no longer any trace of love or kindness that he gave his sisters before.

"Mommy…" Kuro squeaked.

"C-Calm down, his monster is only 2800!" Shiro said with a slight stutter, "He can't beat my dragon and any attack on my monsters won't defeat me."

"You're right." Naruto said as his smile was cool as ice before his eyes gleam darkly, "That's why I'm using her effect!"

The dragon looked at Naruto who smiled sweetly with a nod, "Go ahead darling." He said with the dragon that gave a look that seems close to a smile. The Dragon's pillar suddenly opened up to show large mouths as they shot up from it's back attached to large vines as it bite the white armored dragon!

"W-What you doing to my Sanctuary Guard Dragon?!" Shiro demanded but was horrified to see her Dragon who was glowing and ooze power now slowly becoming skinny and weak. "No!"

Naruto smiled at the mouths stopped and return to his dragon that glowed with the same aura as Sanctuary Guard Dragon did, "That's my Fusion Dragon's effect…" Naruto started as the purple monster wrap around Naruto tenderly as if protecting him. "She has the ability, that is whenever she is properly and successfully Fusion Summon, she gains attack points of one monster. Now let's do simple math, what's 2800 plus another 2800?"

"5-5-5-5600 attack points?" Kuro squeaked out, "Th-That's impossible."

"But why stop there?" Naruto said as everyone was now scared, there was more to this thing? "With another effect, once per turn until the end of the turn my Fusion Dragon can copy the name and also effect of one level 5 or higher monster. And guess who's the lucky monster?"

"No… nononononononononononono! Don't do it!" Shiro panicked.

"WHY NOT!?" Naruto laughed darkly as his sister were shock...he never laugh like that at them...or anyone. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, take that monster's power!" Naruto shouted, as his aura grew darker and bigger!

The beast body started to change it became bulkier and its armor change to copy the Sanctuary Guard Dragon's own, soon it was nearly a perfect identical match save for the purple color and the face of it. "Now with the effect Sanctuary Guard Dragon, when it attacks for every Level 2 and lower monster on the field my dragon gets a 400 point boost. Let's count, there's two Akane-chan, which makes 800. There's Pongal too, so a total of 1200 attack points!" Naruto said sweetly as his dragon aura glowed brighter as its attack points grew higher!

"6800 attack points…" Shiro said falling to her knees.

"Not yet, Gift of the Martyr!" Naruto said activating the spell card, "With this card, I sacrifice a monster on my field." He looks towards Blaster Dark with a sad look, "Forgive me…and add its attack points to one monster. Its total will now be 9800 attack points!

The knight nodded as it was blasted by white lightning as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon body now has glowing blue lines from the power of Blaster Dark.

"But before I'm done-"

"THERE'S MORE!?" Everyone yelled as Naruto smiled.

"Using your Sanctuary Guard Dragon's other effect, I special summon one Level 2 or lower monster." Naruto said as a card poke out from the deck, "Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod!"

Naruto smiled as a young woman appeared, she wore sexy black outfit that show her bare stomach and had a very small tight skirt. She also wore a white lab coat over it, while holding a test tube and large round beaker with purple liquid in it. Lastly there was a floating black rock holding a red book, " _Okay to make the love potion is with counter clockwise…Wait…_ ' She looked around to realize she was in a duel. " _I'll make it later_." She said with an embarrass tone.

 _ **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod, Spellcaster, Lv 1, Atk 0000/Def 1000 Effect: When this card is summon you can skip your battle phase and draw one card.**_

Naruto smiled as he spoke, "Now my dragon total attack points are at 10200."

Naruto smirk was now the most horrifying thing to witness as he pointed forward, "Go my lovely Dragon...feast on your prey. I certainly have for this great battle."

The dragon charged forward and brought down the weaken monster to the ground and bit its neck as it summon the vine mouths to help it devour the monster shortly before it exploded!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shiro screamed being toss away from the powerful gust with Kuro also being flung away.

 **Shiro: 0**

 **Naruto: 1000**

Naruto eye return to normal as he looked at his dragon who look back with virtual blood running its jaws, the two eyes gazed at each other before the dragon slowly started to fade...but not at least sending a toothy smile at it's master. "Good girl…" Naruto said before looking at his sister and frown. _'Itachi...I took it too far again…_ '

The blonde walk forward to see the two girls who just regain their bearings, "I don't have say it, but will you honor the deal?" he asked gently for Shiro to nod to him albeit hesitantly as she spoke.

"I...I won't abandon you!" She announced when standing with tears in her eyes. "I will bring you home again."

The blonde didn't say anything as he turns his back on them, once again. Judai and Sho followed him quickly as the more duel-fanatic spoke, "Dude that was awesome! What kind of dragon was that?"

"Judai-kun, I don't think-"

"It was a present by my older friend who gave me his Shadow Paladin deck." Naruto started as he stopped moving forward. "That dragon is my best and most powerful card."

"Wait...those cards aren't yours?" Sho said, as he seems concerned by that tidbit of knowledge.

"He died and he gave me the deck." Naruto said turning back with a sad smile, "But my family didn't want me too."

"Huh? Why?" Judai asked confused why such a cool deck would be toss away like that.

"My dad and mom is world renowned duelist, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto said as Sho gasped loudly.

"I know them, they are masters who used…" The blue haired teen started but stopped. "You're their son, you're the prodigy of the Light and Water decks!"

"Who now?" Judai asked.

"Naruto was known as the most skilled duelist in his age, he even went against Kaiba and almost beat him!" Sho shouted. "But he suddenly stopped, just no explanation."

"That's because, even with Royal Paladin's and Aqua Force, I was too good and had no real enjoyment." Naruto explained, "I couldn't improve my skills. So that's why I left the dueling world, during my more or less retirement, I meet a friend of the family. Itachi, he was the previous Shadow Paladin, I used his deck when he started to get sick with his permission."

The blonde look into the sky, "I decided after he gave me his cards that I would return to be the best. These cards give me the rush I needed. But my family is old school, meaning other attributes weren't allowed. I ran away to Itachi's family and enrolled here to earn my skills back to their original level."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Judai said before looking at Naruto before putting an arm around him. "Come on! Let's go back and eat, we'll duel until the morning comes!"

Naruto just look stunned but smiled, 'Hmph…' He admits that this Judai kid is definitely going to make things interesting. "Fine, I am a bit peckish."

Sho who was finally out of his shook smiled, "You just ate."

"Dueling gets me hungry."

With that the three laugh as they ran back to their dorm leaving behind the bad news behind.

XXXXX

IN AMERICA

XXXXX

A beautiful young woman looks at a window in her room, "Naruto…" she spoke softly.

She had short honey-blonde colored hair that stopped at her shoulders; the girl wore a white duel academy uniform. It was a military formal top with her student code and ID on her chest, and wore a white small skirt. She also had a small little hat that says 'DA' in red. She had deep blue colored eyes and had a mole under her left eye. "I miss you." She said looking at a photo of her, when she was younger, with a young blonde spiky boy with a festival in the background.

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: Well I hope that Naruto's ultimate card excited you; yup I gave him Yuri from Arc-V Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to him since it works well with the Dark Attribute. And it other Naruto's from my other YuGiOh Fics might possess the others…maybe I dunno, I'm lazy.**_

 _ **So who should he fight next? Note that Judai, Kuro and Shiro, Ryo, and Asuka are already been planned to fight Naruto at a later date.**_

 _ **Have a great day and please review!**_


	3. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
